We're gonna be xxxxxxx
We're gonna be XXXXXXX (×××になる xxx ni naru) ''is the tenth episode of ''Mitsudomoe. Plot Summary Junior The sixth graders have a joint recess with the first graders. The different grades are mixing well, but Mitsuba and Hitoha are by themselves at the edge of the field. Mitsuba blames Hitoha for repelling all the younger kids. Then, Sugisaki and her crew approach with several first graders, all so that Sugisaki can declare that no kids want to play with Mitsuba because they can tell she's no good. Some of the kids start to mess with her twin drills, however, and Mitsuba says that kids only like weird things before Sugisaki and her group leaves. Mitsuba and Hitoha then notice a boy kicking a tree and Mitsuba tries to stop him. He says his toy helicopter is stuck in the tree. Mitsuba offers to retrieve it if he becomes her slave, but he just tells her to shut up and get it, which she does. While Mitsuba is in the tree, Hitoha notices the boy's Gachi Rangers shirt, then surreptitiously shows him her own and her toy belt that she's wearing under her dress. From the tree, Mitsuba sees this, but from her angle it looks like Hitoha is flashing him. Mitsuba threatens to drop the helicopter, but the boy doesn't care, saying his mother will buy him a new one if it breaks. Hearing this, Hitoha turns to leave, saying that she has no interest in someone who doesn't care for his possessions. Having had a change of heart, the boy quickly catches the toy as it, along with Mitsuba, fall from the tree. Mitsuba is angry at Hitoha for winning the boy's favor and starts to flash him herself, but then Sugisaki returns and calls for him. It turns out that the boy is Sugisaki's little brother, Ryuuta, and Sugisaki caught Mitsuba flashing him. She accuses her of being a pervert and drags Ryuuta away, leaving behind a devastated Mitsuba. ''Chijo's Bizarre Adventure A few days after the previous scene, Mitsuba goes to Ryuuta's first grade class to give him printouts meant for his sister, who was out that day. He still dislikes her from before, though, and knocks the papers from her hands. As she's picking them up, Ryuuta explains to two classmates - one named Megu Mitsumine (Megu-chan) and another named Kaoru Hino - that his sister told him that Mitsuba is a ''chijo ''(a word meaning a female pervert). Mitsuba is enraged, but as none of the first graders know what "''chijo" means, they ask Mitsuba the meaning. She takes the opportunity to lie and says that it means a classy, aristocratic woman. The following day on arriving at school, Mitsuba is greeted excitedly by the two girls, who quite loudly refer to her as chijo. Mitsuba starts to stop them, but they both compliment her looks and style so she decides to keep the lie going. Meanwhile, Futaba stops and watches the interaction. Mitsuba tries to get them to stop calling her chijo by telling them that the fact that she is one is a secret. Just then, however, Chiba greets her as choujo ''(eldest daughter), but Megu-chan tries to correct him and says that she's ''chijo. Thankfully for Mitsuba, Chiba misheard chijo ''as ''jijo (middle daughter) and says that Futaba is jijo, not Mitsuba. Having dodged that bullet on luck, Mitsuba goes on to explain what she wants them to think chijo ''means, but the girls ignore her to greet Ryuuta who is with his sister. Seeing Miku, the girls declare that she must also be a ''chijo. Sugisaki takes Mitsuba aside and figures out that she lied to the girls about what the word means. She tells Mitsuba to fix it before the girls get into trouble. Mitsuba does this reluctantly by yelling at them and saying that they will never be able to attain her level and to never say chijo again. Futaba comforts the girls as Mitsuba walks off. Shortly after, Futaba arrives in the classroom and praises Mitsuba on her "tough love" decision, and she says that wants to be a chijo like her someday. Chiba then greets her as chijo as well, and Mitsuba yells at them to stop. Mysterious Belt On a Saturday, Futaba gets up after sleeping late, for which Mitsuba scolds her. In her groggy haze, Futaba accidentally opens Hitoha's drawer and discovers her Gachi Rangers belt. Mitsuba doesn't know what it is and Futaba, remembering that Hitoha wanted her fandom to remain a secret, plays dumb about it. Trying to figure out for herself what the belt is, Mitsuba realizes that it looks very similar to and may be the Vibe-Shape Belt, an exercise belt that she has been wanting. Meanwhile, Futaba also discovers a Gachi Rangers tank top in the drawer. They start to try them on - Mitsuba the belt and Futaba the shirt - but the belt breaks around Mitsuba's waist and Futaba rips the shirt. They manage to hide this as Hitoha tells them that breakfast is ready. Later, Mitsuba and Futaba are at the department store trying to replace the things they broke. The trouble is, however, that they can't find the items, and even if they could they couldn't afford them (additionally, Mitsuba still thinks she's looking for a vibrating belt). Just then, they spot Ryuuta Sugisaki wearing both items and singing the Gachi Rangers opening theme. The next thing that happens is that Miku Sugisaki finds them both trying to pull her little brother's clothes off. After being defeated, Mitsuba and Futaba are home again. Futaba, however, apologizes to Hitoha and presents to her a new shirt with her own Gachi Rangers drawing on it. Hitoha forgives her and says she likes the new shirt better. When Mitsuba confronts Futaba about this, Futaba tells her that she should just apologize too, but Mitsuba is too afraid to do this. Instead, she comes up with a plan to get out of it; at dinner she shows Hitoha the broken belt and claims that she heard that their dad wanted to use it for his diet. However, he recognizes the belt as a Gachi Rangers toy, much to the surprise of Hitoha and Mitsuba. He says that, as their father, he knows everything about them, including the fact that Mitsuba was actually the one who wanted an exercise belt. This points the finger squarely at Mitsuba, and she ends up in the shed as punishment. Time for Your Medicine Mitsuba is sick in bed and Hitoha is taking care of her. Mitsuba harasses Hitoha about pudding and is being extremely annoying to her, and though Hitoha is angry she manages to hold it in. At some point later, Hitoha let Sugisaki, Yoshioka, and Miyashita in to visit, which only annoys Mitsuba. For her part, Sugisaki claims that she only came to get pictures of Mitsuba in a weakened state. As usual, Mitsuba and Sugisaki fight with each other, Mitsuba pulls up the ladder to her bed, and Miyashita says that she doesn't seem to be sick at all. Eventually Mitsuba fails to respond and they discover that her condition is rapidly worsening. Hitoha arrives with medicine, but it is a suppository. Even so, Miyashita rallies them and has Hitoha sit on her shoulders to reach the bed, which she does reluctantly. She drops the medicine, however, and it rolls under the bed. After clearing out the many porn magazines, they find that they cannot reach the medicine and must move the bed. It proves too heavy, though, and Sugisaki refuses to help. After much pleading, Sugisaki finally helps, the bed moves, and Mitsuba gets her medicine. Later, Mitsuba is doing much better. Their father arrives home, though, and asks if Hitoha has seen is hemorrhoid medicine. All of the girls immediately realize what has happened. Characters & Cast *Mitsuba Marui: Takagaki Ayahi *Futaba Marui: Akesaka Satomi *Hitoha Marui: Tomatsu Haruka *Satoshi Yabe: Shimono Hiro *Ryuuta Sugisaki: Takayama Yuuko *Soujirou Marui: Amada Masuo *Miku Sugisaki: Saito Chiwa *Yuki Yoshioka: Toyosaki Aki *Miyashita: Oohara Momoko *Megu Mitsumine: Hasegawa Shizuka *Kaoru Hino: Igarashi Hiromi __FORCETOC__ Category:Season 1 Episodes